Infiltrate into the Monotonous World
by Gia-XY
Summary: Edo Phoenix had one teacher he's always proud of, and that man he called teacher was the one who expand his way of thinking./ A fanfiction with Edo and Kaito's roles reversed. Hints of shounen-ai.


**Infiltrate into the Monotonous World**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**  
Edo Phoenix had one teacher he's always proud of, and that man he called teacher was the one who expand his way of thinking.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:  
** _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ © Takahashi Kazuki, Yoshida Shin

 **.**

 **Rated:** T

 **.**

 **Genre(s):**  
Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Friendship

 **.**

 **Warning(s):**  
AR, reversed role, hints of _shounen-ai_ , some Japanese terms, some non-formal language, maybe OOC, grammar mistakes, DLDR.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Edo wasn't really an ice cream lover. Well, ice cream's not bad, Edo didn't hate it. But, Edo just … didn't really like … sweet things ….

Every day, Edo drank a bottle of instant black tea … because he had no time to make the one with tea powder or bag and it easier to cool the instant one in freezer. Oh, right, he could even drink the real black tea without sugar. Every time Edo went to buy his instant black tea's stock, he would choose the ones with the least sugar.

But, it didn't mean he didn't want ice cream! He wanted it sometimes! Really!

And what he meant by he wanted it sometimes … didn't mean that … he wanted it from …

… Sakaki Yuushou ….

"What's wrong, Edo? You don't like the flavor?"

Edo gasped when he heard a voice beside him called his name. Then, he looked to the voice's owner and shook his head.

Sakaki Yuushou sat just beside Edo on a park bench. He looked at the teenager with confused face, indirectly hinting that he needed explanation about why Edo ate his vanilla ice cream with unjoyful—or maybe you could say it … troubled—expression.

"No! I-it's okay! I-I just …! I-it's …. I also have money …. Sensei doesn't need to treat me an ice cream like treat a child …." Edo mumbled a little, and then consuming his ice cream again with a little pout on his face.

Yuushou laughed when he heard his pupil's words. He knew that Edo just didn't want to trouble other people by treating him—even if it just ice cream. After all, Edo always tried to be independent of other people.

Yuushou patted Edo's head with a smile on his face. On the other side, Edo looked at Yuushou with conflicted expression.

"Sensei, I'm not a child …"

Yuushou's smile widened. He pulled his hand from Edo's top of head.

"I know. But you need to be treated as one to know how fun is it to be a child." Yuushou said, confusing Edo who just looked at him while he eating his ice cream.

"Is this about duel with fun again?"

Yuushou laughed a little. As he thought, Edo was a genius in guessing people's purpose. Well, as what Allen had said to him, Edo was a genius.

"That's right, Edo. You need to know about fun to duel with it. You must know how to smile genuinely in case to make people smile." Yuushou said with confidence, somehow made Edo annoyed.

Edo looked away from Yuushou as he kept eating his ice cream before it melted.

"Duel is about polishing your luck and skill. It doesn't need smile or fun in it …. Even if I have to admit that … duel is sometimes … interesting …." Edo mumbled as he kept looking away from his teacher.

Yuushou smiled again when he heard what Edo said. As always, Edo was a stubborn one.

"Well, is it what have been taught to you before I came?"

Edo glanced at his teacher, and then he nodded a little.

Well, it's just as what Yuushou expected. Yuushou then wondered why most people always thought that professionals couldn't have some fun.

Right, the place where Yuushou taught and Edo attended was a branch of a school that taught their student to be professional duelists. It's Clover Branch of Heartland Duel School in Heartland City.

"Now, let me ask you. Why are there professional duelists?"

Edo frowned, and then silenced for a moment, thinking.

"To … show their skill to people …?"

Yuushou nodded.

"That's right, to show their skill. In other words, people's existences are important for them." Yuushou's smile faded, and then he looked at Edo seriously. "But people don't have to see them. They can watch their match and they also don't have to. Now, why there are people who choose to watch them—the professional duelists?"

Edo stayed silent. Then, he closed his eyes, thinking again.

"Uh, it's …," Edo opened both of his deep blue eyes, still looked a little confused and not sure, "because they have free time and … want to be entertained …?"

Again, Yuushou nodded at his student answer.

"And, do you think a duelist who only dueling for himself can satisfy the spectator who want to be entertained?"

Edo shook his head a little as he looked down.

"… They … can't …."

Edo finally understood what his teacher wanted to say. He then also understood that he only duel for self-satisfaction, only for winning the duel.

"You mean … duel is more than winning, right?" Edo glanced at his teacher a little.

Yuushou raised a smile on his face again, happy that his disciple finally understand what he wanted to say.

"Right, the duel itself has a process. Don't you think that people want to see the process too, not only the results? They want to feel the fun in the duel with the duelists too. The professionals' work is to make people smile with them." Yuushou explained as he patted Edo's head again then stroked the teenager's hair a little.

Edo just looked at the ice cream on his hand, deep thinking in his thought.

"… Can I … do it …?" Yuushou's hand stopped, and then he looked at Edo with confused expression. "I mean … I don't even know how to have fun anymore … since my father left me …."

Yuushou's smile fading again as he looked at his pupil's sad expression. Edo's looked like he would burst into tears whenever he could.

… Right …. Edo's dad had died when the teenager's still 10 …. Then, because Edo had no other family who could take care of him, his neighbor kindly took care of him.

Somehow, Yuushou remembered of his child. What was Yuuya's reaction when he left to XYZ Dimension without anyone knowing?

"Ah! So-sorry! I said something that troubling Sensei!" Edo looked up in panic as he realizes that Yuushou wore the same gloomy expression as his own one.

Yuushou smiled a little, and then he stroked Edo's hair again.

"Nah, it's okay, then …," Yuushou's smile widened again, "we will have fun until you can't forget how it feel it again! So, you can have motivation to make people have the same fun as what you have felt!"

Edo smiled a little at Yuushou words.

"Right …. Thank you, Sensei …."

Yuushou nodded, and they looked at each other for some time … until Yuushou realized that ….

"Edo! Your ice cream!"

"Hng?"

Edo looked at his ice cream, and then he gasped. It melted to his hand!

"Akh! It's bad!"

Hurriedly, Edo brought his ice cream up and lick them until it didn't melt to his hand again, then he bit it with the cone until they all moved from his hand to his belly.

"Ah! Finall—ugh, my hand's still sticky …." Edo complained to himself as he looked around to search for a place to clean his hand.

But, before he found it, he felt his hand was pulled. Then, Edo looked at Yuushou who pulled his hand.

Edo flinched when he felt something poured on his hand as he looked at Yuushou.

"Se-Sensei?!"

Yuushou laughed when he saw his student's reaction after he poured mineral water from the bottle he's holding.

"Calm down a little until I finish cleaning your hand, Edo. Do you bring handkerchief?"

With a little flushed face, Edo shook his head. Yuushou who's still looked calm smiled.

"Then, I think you can use mine."

Didn't hear what his teacher say, Edo closed his eyes, trying to distract his focus from his hand that rubbed by Yuushou's hand.

 _Since when he took off his gloves and took out that mineral water?!_ Edo thought in embarrassment.

"Right, it finished. Here."

Edo blinked. Without Edo noticing, Yuushou had already released his hand and search for something from his pocket. Then, he handed a handkerchief to Edo.

Edo just stared blankly at the handkerchief, and then he used it silently without looking into his teacher's face.

He's embarrassed! Seriously! Why the heck he could be embarrassed when a man who was his teacher touched his hand?! What was him? A middle schooler who just hit by puberty?!

"Then, I think we should go and duel somewhere after this."

"I-I think I will go home for today after all …."

"Eh? Why? There's still time. It'll be a good experience for sure!"

"Bu-but! Uwaa! Sensei!"

Edo panicked when Yuushou stood up and pulled him from the bench. Edo was sure he's going to be pulled to somewhere without people nearby.

Silently, Edo blushed. As he thought, Yuushou was persistent in his own way. Well, if it's already become like that, he couldn't do anything, huh?

Edo looked at his hand that held by Yuushou's.

… _Just one duel … and then I'll go home …. Stupid Sensei …._

What anyone didn't know about Edo Phoenix was … he's weak to people like Yuushou's type ….

 **~XxX~**

Edo didn't believe what he saw.

… _No … No … It can't be …._

Yeah, right. It ought to be something wrong. His teacher—the teacher he silently proud of—was kneeling in front of the enemy ….

Edo who watching from afar widened his eyes unbelievably.

The enemy was surely doing something to Yuushou. And, his uniform, … he's not ordinary soldier for sure ….

Edo gasped when saw the blond haired enemy lift his hand that worn a duel disk in until it's in front of his chest.

No …. No! Edo knew what the enemy wanted to do, and he ought to stop it!

"STOOOOP!"

The enemy startled then looked to Edo who's running to them. Then, Edo's eyes widened in horror.

… No, the enemy's done it … He carded Yuu—no …. Wait ….

Didn't care about Edo, the blond man looked at where Yuushou was a while ago. Then, he shocked when he realize that … Yuushou's figure wasn't there and ….

"Where's the card?"

Edo stopped some centimetres behind the enemy.

The enemy looked around, search for something in panic. In the other side, Edo's just standing in silence. His face's looked a little shocked.

… Just before that … he saw that Yuushou …

… _disappeared …? Sensei …?_

The enemy looked at Edo, stared angrily.

"You …. Did you help him to run away?"

Edo's eyes widened.

Run away …. Why did he say something like that? Then, it's true that … Yuushou hadn't been carded yet?!

"You're one of the XYZ's civilians?" He asked again, started to look annoyed because Edo just stayed silent.

Edo grabbed his duel disk, and then wore it on his left arm. The silver haired teenager stared at his enemy intensely without answering any of the enemy's questions.

The enemy looked at Edo with flat face, and then sighed.

"I see, maybe I mistakenly send that man to other dimension when you screamed."

The blond man turned around, gave his back to Edo.

Edo blinked. Why didn't that man accept his challenge? Wasn't Academia always attack and card every time they meet his dimension's civilians?

"Just go back from where you come. I have no interest to hunt people, it's not my work."

Edo startled as he heard the enemy's last sentence before he go away. Then, Edo trembled.

No, not in fear … but ….

"WAIT!"

The Academia's soldier stopped his steps. Without some interest in his eyes, he looked back at Edo. Then, he realized that Edo stared at him with anger in his blue ocean eyes.

"How could you?! You said that you didn't hunt people, but you just try to card Sakaki Yuushou!" Edo screamed in anger, didn't accept what that man just tried to do earlier.

The Academia's Soldier stared at Edo, thinking. Some interest finally lit on his clear blue eyes.

"Are you one of Sakaki Yuushou's students? Member of Resistance?"

"You don't need to know, Academia! Just answer me what do you want from him?!"

That man smirked at Edo's rude reply. It seemed to be hated at first sight. And it seemed that his guessed were true.

"For your information, my name is Tenjou Kaito, Academia's commander-in-chief who's leading the invasion here. I don't need to get my hand dirty because I lead the people who hunt the civilians here."

Edo clenched both his hands, his face's looked angrier than before. Commander-in-chief? The one in front of him was their enemy's boss … and he wanted to deal with Sakaki Yuushou by his own hand earlier? But, why?!

"Well, Sakaki Yuushou's not here and I need to make a report. So, my business here's done."

"Wa—"

"I'm sure we'll meet again. That time, for sure …."

Without finishing his sentence, The Academia's Commander-in-chief go away, left Edo who still stood on the same place without try to hold Tenjou Kaito back from walking away.

"'For sure' …?"

Edo stayed in his place, confused with what Kaito wanted to say earlier.

Edo shook his head. No, no! It's not time to think like that! Kaito said that he might be accidentally sent Yuushou to other dimension, so Edo had to do something about that then!

… Wait …. Other dimension …?

Edo folded his arm, thinking.

 _Sensei …, he talked something about this before …. Like what if he's from other dimension and …._

Edo gasped. Right! Sakaki Yuushou talked about the other dimension before!

 _Sensei has predicted the dimensional war!_

Yeah, right. Yuushou had already talked to Edo about the other dimensions ….

" _What if I'm actually not from this world? Like … other dimension …?"_

" _Nah, now it's time for today's question to test your acknowledge about fun. If someday people from other dimension attack and trying to control this world, what would you do?"_

" _It's okay if you can't answer it now. But, just remember what I taught you and the others about … duelling to bring smile … whatever happening in the future …."_

Edo gritted his teeth. Right, why didn't he notice it that time? Yuushou's trying to warn him about that war! Why was he such a stubborn selfish idiot?! He kept thinking about how to meet Yuushou's expectation until he didn't realize what Yuushou really meant behind their private lessons after class!

"Sensei … tried to tell about … this …."

Edo looked around with sad face. The land that looked bright hopes some weeks before … already became a land full of despair ….

Edo smiled sadly.

His teacher wanted him to be prepared for this fight. He wanted Edo and all his other students to ….

Edo's eyes widened again.

"Dueling with … fun …?"

Edo realized … if Yuushou didn't give him the private lessons … he might think that he ought to get revenge on Academia for attacking that city. He … might be become a killer by carding people ….

Only if he hadn't met Yuushou ….

A drop of clear liquid fell from one of round sapphire eyes.

 _Sensei …._

Edo's crying in silence as he remembered his teacher. Sakaki Yuushou had done many things for him and he couldn't even do anything when that Kaito man came and tried to card his dear teacher earlier. What kind of disciple was him?

Edo wiped his tears, and then looked to the sky with confidence.

 _This time … for sure … I'll save him …. I'll go to other dimension and search for him!_

 **~XxX~**

In a wide office room, Tenjou Kaito sat behind his big desk as he talked with someone on the hologram screen in front of him.

"I understand. I'm sorry for the inconvenience I caused by failed carding Sakaki Yuushou. But I assure that I will do my job here properly, so … my brother …."

The Bald Man with royal purple attire on the screen nodded, looked at Kaito with assuring face.

"He'll be fine. Then, I entrust that work to you. Don't disappoint me." The man said with dangerous sound. Before he's replied the screen disappeared.

Kaito sighed, the rest both his arm on the desk. Right, if it's not for his sick brother, Kaito wouldn't do that sick job. Lead a big group of people to card—kill—civilians at some random city on other dimension. It's all for his brother, so he must do that crazy job properly.

Kaito never believed in utopia like what Professor promised him and the other members of Academia. He only wanted his brother cured from his sickness.

Kaito raised one of his hands to hold his head and leaned the elbow on the desk. He's worried. Did Academia really take care of his brother properly?

… Talking about his brother … the teenager earlier …. Somehow, he made Kaito remember of his brother.

Before he agreed to work as Academia's commander-in-chief, his brother wore the same expression as that boy to scold Kaito so he wouldn't take the job to card people. Kaito had already known since a long time ago that Akaba Reiou's promise was bullshit and of course his brother also didn't believe that killing people could bring utopia for them.

That boy …. Would he be carded by Academia's army to later? Like what he'd done to Sakaki Yuushou earlier, some Academia's army could just card people without challenge them into a duel.

No …. He might be looked frail, but Kaito's sure … that boy was tougher than what people could see from him ….

"We'll meet again. That time, for sure …," Kaito closed his eyes, "is the time to decide if I must kill you or … save you …."

… After all, Kaito's sure that boy would cause enough problems for Academia … and Professor surely would order him to handle that boy ….

Kaito smirked. He couldn't wait untl that time. It'll be fun for sure.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Note:  
** _Sensei_ : A way to call someone who more skilled at some profession, like teacher, doctor, etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**  
Lucky Edo. Left by Kaito without being carded and Academia's soldiers didn't find him while he's standing alone there.  
So, this is a YuushouEdo fanfiction with some KaiEdo hint if you didn't realize until now.  
I just tried to imagine if Edo and Kaito's role were reversed and … voila~! Here's the fanfiction~! Since the theme was about the reversed role, so I add a scene for Kaito too at the end. Hope you like it!  
Nah, no I wonder if Edo will infiltrate to The Headquarters and go to other dimension with the machine there. Hahaha!  
Sorry if there are any mistakes in this fanfiction! Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!


End file.
